


Cover for Bel Canto by bendingsignpost

by hechicera



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hechicera/pseuds/hechicera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a series of Victorian Fanfic covers destined for a Holmes & Watson miniature roombox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Bel Canto by bendingsignpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bel Canto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712295) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



[](http://imgur.com/2OGf3SM)


End file.
